Earth: Death
by StormySpark
Summary: This is a cross between more than just SuperNatural and Avengers. It also contains Code Lyoko, Xailoin Showdown and Generator Rex. If you are interested in something new, this si the story for you. If you dislike any of these shows, don't read this. You won't like it as much. Full description inside.


Violet Stark stood from her seat at her kitchen table; she peered around the large room near the top of the Stark cooperation's tower. The tall building of which she, her father Tony Stark, and her step mother lived. The tall tower was located nearly smack in the middle of New York.

"Dad?" Violet called no response. "Figures." She puffed, her father was constantly busy building, planning and working. The last time the two of them had a half good conversation was through text at some important party. There, that right there was another thing that bugged her.

He father's parties, they lasted hours and the constant flashing of the cameras as people gathered around her or her father for a picture; she lived almost half her life in a dress of some sorts. He private tutor was some old classy lady so she was expected to be dressed up for school lessons as well.

The only escape she could really ever get was her best friend Anessia. She was a Russian spy gone rouge. She had been tested on by Russian scientists; they altered her DND and made her able to harness the powers of fire and flame. She was also pretty flame retardant. Helpful for when Violet pours the wrong liquid into the blue vial.

Violet, an extremely curious child with a knack for accidental explosions, and Anessia, a fire using freak made in a lab surrounded by creepy old guys. The best team ever Anessia would say and Violet would agree, because it was true. But the two of them didn't fit in, into a school that is that's why Mr. Stark home schooled Violet; Anessia to, when she cared enough to sit and listen for an hour.

But back to the matter at hand, Violet, still plenty curious, had taken a peek into her father's files. What she found surprised her.

Just yesterday a man had stopped by and dropped the files. Her father had read them, sighed deeply and went back to his work down in his office. "Probably working on the suit." Violet assumed, "I don't blame him, the profiles of the others that he has to work with, they looked…big." Violet let her girl out for a moment. "Good looking too." Shame all the good ones were taken… She walked back to the file and opened it up to a blonde boy; he flipped the page to a black haired boy, then to a brown hair, then black again.

She then flipped into the females; they were good looking as well. A few young blonde girls and a red head, some brunettes and…purple. "Huh, that's not normal, wonder what in her DNA did that to her, oh and this boy… same last name same parents. Whoa wait pink hair too? Geez what an odd bunch." Violet thought for a moment.

"What do they all have in common that makes them compatible for the job that my father has coming up?" She closed the files and turned. Anessia stood before her, with a squeak she jumped in surprise. "Anessia! You terrified me, what do you need?" Violet asked trying to get her pulse back to normal.

"Just wondering what you were looking at, you said there were guys. That looked good." Anessia winked at her and opened the files flipping through the males and then the females. "All of them look like they are out of fantasy land, wonder why your father has their files."

Violet pulled out the first paper of the many files. She coughed twice and began to read. "Dear Mr. Tony Stark, your assistance has been requested for a worldwide issue. We have begun to assemble a team, one of which can assist us in the issue. You are one of the people we believe right for the job. You're instant rsvp in required if you do not accept the offer we will be forced to take dramatic actions to obtain your help." Anessia looked up at her through her eyelashes; she had been examining the files of the people that Violet's father would be working with.

"You know what I see here?" Anessia asked; Violet smiled, she knew what Anessia would say. "I do but tell me anyway." Anessia smiled. "An adventure. You in, I mean we would get a chance to work your genius and my abilities. Sounds great right?" Violet nodded one problem. Her father would never allow her participation in such a dangerous activity. But where was the harm in trying to convince him she was ready for more responsibilities. Or a way to prove she was childish and needed less time being responsible and more school work.

"I don't know Anessia, do you really think it's gonna be okay?" Anessia shrugged, "Your father won't mind me, but you on the other hand, he hardly lets you out of the tower." Violet nodded, Anessia was right. Mr. Stark was protective of her, the only time she was aloud out was with two big body guards willing to take a bullet, and her butterfly knife strapped to her ankle.

But she was thankful for his protectiveness, only a few times did it prove annoying. Violet turned to Anessia, "Let's go ask what this is about." Violet grabbed the folder and made her way to the elevator, Anessia followed. Once they reached the bottom floor they walked down a stair well and into her father's whatever he wants to call it. He was sitting at his desk, with a bunch of hologram screens around him.

"Dad?" Violet asked, Tony whipped around to face the girls.

"What do you need girls?" he picked up an arm from his metal suit and walked over to the rest of the red armor. After he attached it he turned to them and smiled. Once Violet held up the folder his smile vanished. "No Violet, this does not concern you." He said slightly angry. Violet frown opened the folder to the first page and read.

"The fate of the world is coming and the only way to stop it is to get you and the others to team up as high elites to stop the total destruction of the human race." Violet looked up at him. "I don't know dad that seems like it includes everyone in the human race."

Tony rolled his eyes, not to happy that his daughter could prove a point better than his own. Welcome to the next generation, he thought to himself. "Fine, I have to go meet the rest of the team, you and Anessia may come along but you are to be respectful, and not to mess around." He began to pack his armor up and put it away. "If you do anything, anything at all; you're done with this whole thing. Understood?" Violet and Anessia both nodded.

"Okay come on, we have to leave now if we want to make it on time." Violet and Anessia followed Mr. Stark up to the top floor and the roof. The company helicopter was already started up and ready to leave. One the three boarded it took off with a strong gust of wind.

An hour into the flight Violet pulled off her backpack she had packed for the small trip and extracted a notebook and pencil. She began to draw some diagrams and notes, nothing to interesting.

Up on the radio it sounded like an official asking for identification. Tony reached up and grabbed it from its stand, the pilot making no attempt to stop him.

"This is Tony Stark, coming into the military base on the accordance of a mission I have been assigned, known as Earth: Death." The voice responded.

"Alright Mr. Stark you have permission to land." A few minutes after that they were on the ground and getting out; a man had been waiting for them outside the exit door.

"Ah, Mr. Stark, you are the last to arrive. Please follow me to the meeting area; the rest of the team is already getting to know each other." He nodded and followed the man, Violet and Anessia followed him. Once they were inside the building the temperature dropped about ten degrees. Violet hugged her arms to her but Anessia's home land was a freezing barren so she was used to it.

They went through a metal detector which picked up on the dessert eagle in Anessia's waist holster and Violet's butterfly knife in her pocket. Both of which were taken from them.

They walked down one more hallway, this one was bleak and gray, dull and boring. At the end was a large iron double door, when they opened Violet saw a line of glass embedded into the ground, beneath the glass was a white grain.

"Salt?" Violet whispered to herself. She shrugged it off and continued into the huge meeting room. There were about 50 other people in there, a lot of them wore uniforms and others wore suites. But there were a few people in casual clothing.

Violet's eyes scanned the room; she saw a bunch of faces that she had seen in her father's files. One of which she remembered the name of. Rex, she though. It was a tall black haired boy wearing a red and orange jacket with a blue and white undershirt. Next to him was a girl with chocolate hair and a monkey.

She saw a shorter boy with blonde and a purple splotch hair and a mild aged man with an old, wore, greenish coat on, next to him has a dirty blonde haired girl. Violet looked at her acidic blue eyes, she was beautiful. For a second the girl looked back at her, she smiled and went back to speaking with the group around her.

Violet's eyes scanned the rest of the room, her father and Anessia were already speaking with others; they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Anessia was speaking to a man in uniform; her father was talking to other grown-ups who most likely knew what was happening.

So against her better judgment she walked over to the girl with the acid eyes. She turned to meet her.

"Hello!" She said, looking down at Violet she smiled was dazzling. "H-hi." Violet muttered. "I'm Siara, what's your name?" Violet blinked a few times. "I'm…umm, I'm Violet, Violet Stark." Siara smiled at her again. "It's nice to meet you Violet." Siara held her hand out for Violet to shake. Violet took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Violet breathed, Siara then turned and gestured to the mild aged man next to her, then the other guy standing next to him. "And this is my boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam." Violet still couldn't take her eyes from the acidic blue that made up Siara's eyes.

"So Violet," Dean began snapping Violet out of her dream world, she peered up at him. "Yes?" Dean smiled, "What makes you special to be put in this army of sorts?" Violet glanced at Siara then looked back to Dean.

"I'm smart, useful and resourceful. I could make a weapon out of just about anything." Siara nodded.

"That's impressive!" She praised, Violet blushed under her graceful gaze. "Thank you, Siara." Siara smiled at her once more. "How do you fit in? You three I mean."

"My brother and I are good when it comes to dealing with demons, and Siara here is an angel. A real angel like from God himself." Sam smiled looking in her direction; Violet looked up at her, picturing her in a white gown with a golden halo over her head and luminescent white wings. The look seemed right. Not to mention, the thought of the blonde as an angel just made her even more attractive.

The time it had taken Sam to say anymore Siara had apparently spotted someone interesting because she grabbed Dean's arm and began to pull him off; Violet looked over to the area she was heading to, seemed they were having a power-off. Seeing who was the most impressive.

At the moment the guy named Rex was showing off a large metallic orange sword. But a blast of pure white energy shot out at it, and with a loud but not large explosion the metal clattered to the ground leaving a surprised but uninjured Rex.

Violet looked to the creator of the blast, their stood Siara. Her hand out in an offensive way, her smile was sly and mildly attractive. Hope pulled Rex back and into her arms, she was laughing. "Oh the look on your face sweetheart, I love you so much!"

Violet smiled, Oh this is too awesome. Good luck getting rid of me now pops! She laughed to herself.


End file.
